


Slow dancing in the dark

by finchi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Assassination, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Fights, Jealousy, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Songfic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finchi/pseuds/finchi
Summary: He didn’t want to feel all of this. They were useless on the battlefield. Out there its always every man for themselves. He used to not have time to think about all of this in the past. Right now he cannot simply run away from them. He has to make a decision. To ignore and surpress them or to shoot his shot.
Relationships: Baldroy/Mey-Rin (Kuroshitsuji), Mey-Rin/Sebastian Michaelis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Slow dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slow dancing in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/667639) by Joji. 



> Hello! I'm Chaffinch and this is my first fic ever. I'm very excited about posting it. English isn't my first language so please tell me if you notice any mistakes I made. I welcome constructive criticism with all my heart. Enjoy!

I don't want a friend (just me)  
I want my life in two (my life in two)  
Just one more night  
Waiting to get there  
Waiting for you (all night)  
I'm done fighting all night (waiting for you)

Bard fiddled with the cigarette in his mouth, looking at Mey-Rin. She was wiping the kitchen table, looking away from him. He thought of sparking a conversation when Sebastian entered the room. He knew Mey had a crush on the butler but he was too weak to accept it. He wanted her for himself. He didn’t want them to be coworkers or just friends. He waited everyday for a sign from her. A sign that she loves him not Sebastian. But that day never came. 

When I'm around slow dancing in the dark  
Don't follow me, you'll end up in my arms  
You have made up your mind  
I don't need no more signs  
Can you?  
Can you?

Sebastian told them something about how later he and the Young Lord will go out in London. Mey-Rin looked at him like he was the only man in the world, blushing from head to toe. He was very jealous but he couldn’t say he didn’t want to see her happy. If Sebastian would make her happy then Bard would accept and stop chasing after her. By now it was obvious to everyone that she didn’t have feelings for him and slowly he came to accept it. He accepted all the tasks Sebastian assigned them and went back to cooking.

Give me reasons we should be complete  
You should be with him, I can't compete  
You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well  
Can't you see? (Can't you see?)  
I don't wanna slow dance (I don't want to slow dance)  
In the dark

At the end of the day he went back to his room which he shared with Finnian. He changed into his night clothes and laid on his bed. His mind shifted off to all the possible outcomes of him confessing to Mey. He could be rejected, his feelings could be accepted or she could be disgusted and never talk to him again. He knew the way she looked at Sebastian. She looked at him like he was the only man on earth. He was so tired of waiting for her to notice him, he didn’t have time to notice that tears were rolling down his cheeks. He discreetly wiped his eyes and turned on his side.

When you gotta run  
Just hear my voice in you (my voice in you)  
Shutting me out of you (shutting me out of you)  
Doing so great (so great, so great)  
You

He could see her living a happy life without him. Getting a husband, having children… hell, maybe he’ll be invited to the wedding. He hoped that he will always be part of her life, either in a platonic or romantic way. He wished for her to keep being amazing at everything she was doing, from being a maid to assassinating people when needed. Only the thought of her shooting away at their enemies made him fall in love all over again. He never thought he would meet a woman so strong and independent but at the same rime feminine and fragile. 

Used to be the one (used to be the one)  
To hold you when you fall  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (when you fall, when you fall)  
I don't fuck with your tone (I don't fuck with your tone)  
I don't wanna go home (I don't wanna go home)  
Can it be one night?  
Can you?  
Can you?

He thought back to all the times they have fought together, they have protected each other. To all the times they improvised and worked as a team. How many times has he taken the blame for something she did because he didn’t want to see her get sad. He fought for her and he was hoping for her to fight for him also. He wished he could have her for one night, in any way, shape or form. He wanted them to spend a night together to see her real self. He wanted every last piece of her, no matter how broken or imperfect. All he saw her for was the most amazing woman he has ever met but for her he was just a friend.

Give me reasons we should be complete  
You should be with him, I can't compete  
You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well  
Can't you see?  
I don't wanna slow dance (I don't want to slow dance)  
In the dark

He didn’t want to feel all of this. They were useless on the battlefield. Out there its always every man for themselves. He used to not have time to think about all of this in the past. Right now he cannot simply run away from them. He has to make a decision. To ignore and surpress them or to shoot his shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the fic was to your liking! You can find me on Tumblr at Chaffinchwritesfanfics.


End file.
